One type of roof opening is a domed skylight. Domed skylights present a constant danger to roof and utility workers who are present on the roof. The domes of the skylights cannot support the weight or force of a fallen person. As a result, there have been many deaths and serious injuries due to collapse and breakage of the domes upon impact which sends the fallen person crashing to the floor below.
The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) has promulgated regulations requiring employers to provide fall protection to workers. OSHA regulations require “every skylight, floor opening, and hole shall be guarded by a standard screen or fixed standard railing on all exposed sides” (29 C.F.R. 1910.23(a)(4)). OSHA regulations also require “each employee on walking/working surfaces shall be protected from falling through holes (including skylights) more than six feet (1.8 m) above lower levels, by personal fall arrest systems, covers, or guardrail systems erected around such holes” (29 C.F.R. 1926.501(b)(4)(i)).
One type of fall protection device is a skylight mesh or screen system extending over the domed skylight. The mesh or screen extends over and covers the domed skylight and is typically secured to the frame of the skylight but not the roof. While these mesh or screen systems are effective in providing suitable fall protection, the mesh or screen can be visible directly through the skylight or can create shadowing effects on the skylight or the floor below. In some applications it is desirable for the fall protection device to be invisible or nearly invisible through the skylight and to create no shadowing effects.
A skylight rail system has been developed for circumstances where the fall protection is desired to be invisible through the dome. The rail extends around the domed skylight and is typically supported by the roof but secured to the skylight but not the roof. While these rail systems are effective in providing suitable fall protection, the rail systems can cause damage to the roofs and can be damaged by environmental conditions on the roof Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved fall protection device.